Forever Imprisoned
by Airrah11
Summary: Almost seventeen thousand years of imprisonment will make even the most determined lose hope of revenge, but when Amaranda escapes Tartarus it seems just within her reach. But when your warden was your own brother? That makes things a little difficult. Amaranda will question whether revenge is worth losing not only her love, but her sanity as well. M for language, violence,& refer.
1. Prologue: A Family's Past

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

Always with the dripping and the constant rustles of chains. The screams of constant agony and the begging for death.

Amaranda shook her head and visualized a new victim. One that would unsuspectingly graze her skin with theirs. Their body would collapse and she would own their souls. Their power would become hers; and she _might_ be able to break the chains that had held her prisoner to the walls of Tartarus.

Not even Tartarus himself would dare touch her; instead the other prisoners settled with _good, old fashioned psychological torture._ She would get them in the end though; and that was what mattered, wasn't it? It only took one idiot for her to gain her powers back plus some… But she found herself losing track of time. Sometimes she just fell into unconsciousness to escape, but even that didn't work.

Her living nightmares transitioned into sleep and the pain never ended. Never.

She wanted her brother dead for this; as he was the one to imprison her after all. _Dead, dead, dead he would be…. _

No. She would do worse. She would create a hell realm that even he wouldn't be able to escape.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Apollymi, the Atlantean Goddess of Destruction, Life, and Death, sat in her prison of Kalosis pondering over the Chthonian, Savitar.

He had moved his sister, her daughter, to Tartarus when the Atlantean Pantheon fell.

Make no mistake; Apollymi had never had an affair during the marriage between herself and Archon. She had given birth to her daughter a couple years after Savitar's mother had passed and she had a brief relationship with his father, which led to Amaranda.

She had taken Amaranda with her to her realm and began to notice changes within her child that where troubling. Her daughter had exhibited signs of being a θεός παράσιτο; god parasite. Or as they are more recently called; Drainers.

They could steal the power of anything; anyone. And that made them incredibly dangerous. Her Charonte had been the first ones to notice the little girl's gift. The one she had charged as Amaranda nurse had witnessed Amaranda kill a full-grown male Charonte. Not a week later did they begin to notice increased strength with the then six-year-old.

As Amaranda grew, so did her hunger for her gift to be fed. Apollymi had once asked her daughter if she simply wanted the power; not needed it.

"No, no, no! I begin to feel weak, Momma, like I'm dying." The then teenager had replied.

Years later, after her marriage to Archon had begun, Amaranda had requested to explore the earth. She wanted to experience life, she claimed.

But Apollymi was hesitant, her daughter had fully matured and had, unbeknownst to the other Atlantean Gods, been gaining the abilities of her family. She had begun give off waves of desire around her as if she had been touched by Basi; the Atlantean Goddess of Lust and Excess.

This only added to her looks; which she had clearly gained from her mother; long almost silver hair, pale skin, and the swirling blue eyes which marked one as a member of the Atlantean pantheon.

Though having only one god-parent, Amaranda had naturally achieved godhood within the pantheon. She, at the age of 263 years, had left Kalosis for the first time since she was an infant. Apollymi watched over her child from the home of her pantheon or Kalosis for years.

Her daughter first met Savitar a decade after she left Kalosis in his homeland of Lemuria.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_She had followed her brother down an ally-way until they reached a dead end._

_He twisted around sharply and held a knife to her throat, Amaranda merely smiled, her form blanketed in a cloak suited to melding into shadows._

"_Who are you? Why have you been following me?" her brother glared at her and if she thought he was aware of whom she was, she would have flinched._

_ "I'm insulted; I never knew my own blood would threaten my life." she teased._

_ Savitar drew back the knife and tipped back her hood and his eyes widened. His baby sister, whom he had assumed perished in the same one his father did, stood alive as ever within five feet of him. _

_ "Ama?" Savitar questioned._

_ "Yes? I assume you have questions for me?" she asked, her head leaned out at a tilt. _

_ He rushed forward and crushed her to his chest and Amaranda had barely enough time to pull in her gift so she would not knock him unconscious; or worse, kill him. _

_ She giggled childishly and merely returned with, "I missed you too, Big Brother."_

_~O~ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Apollymi knew her daughter viewed him trapping her in Tartarus as a betrayal, but there had been no other way; Amaranda had been unable to starve off hunger for long and had absorbed and killed the Roman Pantheon.

And that was inexcusable; but Apollymi knew that not even Tartarus could not hold her daughter any longer.


	2. Chapter 1: A Friendly Reunion

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

_Always with the incessant dripping! _Amaranda let out a growl tugged against her chains in frustration. Never quiet. Always screams, moans, groans, or _dripping_. But the noise that permeates Tartarus is better than silence that had permeated the wall of her Atlantean prison.

It was so quiet. Her breathing and heartbeat had echoed around her cell till it drove her nearly insane.

The remains of her gown was nothing but rags, barely keeping within a level of modesty. The fabric was originally a pastel pink, but over the year had become brown and black with grime. It had been worn through against her frame and the wall she leaned back upon.

Amaranda's attention turned to the silence that now invaded Tartarus as a new prisoner was brought down the hall her cell was kept in.

_ Please. Please. Please. Open the door, please… _The door to her prison entered and her eyes narrowed, unused to the light that emanated from the lantern a guard held.

"Looks like you got a new roommate, _Ama_." Amaranda lunged for the guard's throat but was held back by her chains. She despised that wretched nickname her traitorous brother had given her.

"Say that within range you half-wit!" her voice cracked as she smiled tauntingly at the guard known as Marcus. He, careful to keep his glove on, smacked her across the face. She merely giggled with insanity in her tone.

"Marcus, enough!" his partner yelled as he took a step closer.

"Let's just put the new one down and get out of this damned hole."

They placed a male form down on the floor, the demon broker.

Jaden.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They had met once when she was living with her older brother in the city of Atlantis. She had known her brother for approximately 2,620 years then. Naturally they had their spats, but with each she had begun to resent her brother more and more. He just didn't understand…

She _needed_ to feed it. The hunger for new and more power. It made her weak if she didn't. He got angry when she killed the minor gods she came across, but he had been really angry then; he had screamed until his voice was hoarse and had cried frustrated tears.

_Amaranda ran out the door of the home she and her brother had been living in for five years with tears running tracks down her face. The skies where darkening with her frustration and she fought to keep her power in check. _

_ She pulled her hood over her face and wiped her cheeks with her hands and put on a smile. No point in letting others knows her emotions. They could and would only exploit them, after all._

_ She walked down the streets, clinging her cloak over her form and heard a scream. Her head swung around in the direction of the scream and, when no one was looking, ran towards it. Maybe it might be fun._

_ The cobbled alley came to a stop and she kept close to the shadows as she surveyed the way. Two mortals where on their knees away from the creature praying to the gods. Amaranda's eyes scanned for clues of what had happened._

_They had been dabbling with a summoning spell. A demon. Ooooh….How fun!_

_The demon sighed and tilted his head back before looking at the mortals. "You summoned me for some reason, have you not?" at their silence he nodded, almost to himself, " Do you have anything (or one) to trade for your request?" _

_Still, silence. Demon trader… A Broker? Hmmm… Amaranda stepped out of the shadows and flashed herself to the humans and snapped their necks. "Humans are so foolish, wouldn't you agree?" she asked the demon broker._

"_Absolutely." He paused, "And who would you be?"_

_She turned and slid her hood down and smiled at him, "Amaranda. Yourself?"_

"_Jaden, Demon Broker."_

_Jaden had dark brown hair, almost black or maybe it was… His eyes where unique to say the least; one green, one brown. His aura was that of a predator. His head was at a tilt as he took her in and she smiled slightly._

_He looked her in the eye for a moment, "Atlantean?"_

"_Half."_

"_Never heard of one of their demi-gods having Apollymi's eyes before."_

"_That is probably because she only has one child at the moment, predating her marriage, of course." Amaranda replied flawlessly, without removing her eyes from his._

"_Hmm. I assume you are that child."_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmm." He responded_

_Amaranda laughed and smiled in amusement, "Is that all you can say? Hmm..?"_

"_Amaranda!" Her eyes widened and she frowned, Savitar. He was calling for her from the road._

_ "One moment!" she called back._

_Amaranda turned back to Jaden, "It appears I have to depart, nice meeting you, Jaden." She smiled before flashing to the mouth of the alley._

_She turned to see him nod and disappear into the night._

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

She was shocked to see him in Tartarus to say the least. She had learned more about the ominous man in her travels before her imprisonment. From what she gathered he was thought to be the first predator to exist.

She felt a slight disturbance in the air and came out of her thought quickly, her eyes staying on his now moving form. He rolled over and groaned with what she was sure was pain.

"What the fuck?" he groaned out and leaned himself up against the bars across from her. He had yet to sense her, which was odd. She was sure that even if she where cloaked, he would be able to sense her.

She coughed and swallowed, "Long time no see, Jaden."


	3. Chapter 2: Jail Break

"_Long time no see, Jaden."_

Amaranda cackled against the burning agony in her throat. _So thirsty…_

His head lifted like lightning and he looked at her. He was silent as he evaluated her condition. _Was she strong enough to be a danger? Why was she chained? Even most titans weren't kept chained in Tartarus. _

Jaden recognized the woman chained in front of him. They had met for only minutes but she had a habit of making an impression on those she met.

Sans the dirt and grime, she was just as he remembered. She took off her mother strongly in looks, but she gave off an aura that even Apollymi didn't give off. It was one that reminded him of his own. Predatory. Or at least that was what he was told.

"Amaranda."

"Yes. Would you do me a favor and rip out a stone and beat it against a cuff?"

Jaden's eyebrow rose, "Why are you chained?"

She let out a dry laugh, "θεός παράσιτο."

"God Parasite?" he paused, "If what I know is correct, which it is, would you not kill me if I touched any piece of your skin?"

"Yup, but as long as you don't take me by surprise, I can keep it deep enough that you have virtually no danger."

"Only virtually?" …And up goes the eyebrow.

"As long as it is not prolonged for more than a few seconds, I'm strong enough to keep it down."

Jaden nodded at her words and, though common sense told him not too, he ripped out a stone from the wall and crashed it against the shackle.

It only took moments for the shackle on her right arm to break, while the left took minutes.

Her body fell to the stone floor and she rolled onto her back and took a couple of breaths, "Thank-you."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Those chains weren't exactly strong," he said as he leaned over her form.

Amaranda pushed herself up against the wall, grimacing as her joints and bones cracked. "It's been a long time, and besides that fact they weakened with me, only staying slightly stronger than me."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know… My brother retrieved me from the Atlantean God-prison and chained me here, quite a while ago. A couple of days later I heard word of the Atlantean's and their pantheon falling under my mother's anger."

Jaden nodded. "She was released from Kalosis when your brother, Apostolos, was killed by Apollo. She was attacking Greece when the Greek Goddess, Artemis, revived him."

"Hmm…I was never told of this."

"Who is your brother?"

"The Chthonian, Savitar."

"Savitar?" he questioned. "How? Why?"

Amaranda looked sad for a moment, " One day I was out in town when humans began running from something, they swarmed me so suddenly that almost all died."

She spoke again, "Savitar thought that I did it on purpose, that I just wanted the power that I absorb when I'm touched, that I can turn it on and off."

"Well can you?"

"No. I half to or else I become so weak I can barely move." She shrugged her shoulders weakly, "the power is just a plus,"

"I've met him once or twice and he doesn't strike me as the 'no kill' type." Jaden stated.

"He isn't. He's the 'no greedy people' type." Amaranda replied and slid into the shadows of the corner. "Tell me when you hear something, when they get close enough I'll lunge and drain them so I can get up out."

"Are you not going to ask me why I am here?"

"I could do that now, but I want to keep my energy as high as possible, so I'll sleep on it and ask you when I get us out."

Jaden nodded and fell back into the place he was put originally and kept his senses alert while he went into a state of death-like stasis.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It only took a few hours for Jaden to hear the sounds of someone turning down into the hall where their cell resided. He got Amaranda's attention by bouncing a pebble on the stone and she slid as close to the outer-reaches of her shadows as she could.

It was the guard Marcus, the one that she hated and Amaranda smiled at the thought of finally tearing his throat out.

Five meters

Two

Marcus appeared in what little light there was and Amaranda's hand enclosed over his throat and she rammed his skull against the bars. She released the full agony of her gift and fell all her long-lost strength returning to her. _Perfect_.

"Jaden, you can get up now." She whispered as she layed the fresh corpse to the ground and removed it's jacket and keys.

The corpse of Marcus disappeared as she summoned shadows to take it away and she threw on the jacket over her barely covered form. She slid the keys into the lock and pushed it open. Jaden followed her out and she shut the door silently.

"We need to keep going down the hall, there is a dead passage where we can escape."

"Why not just flash out?"

"We might lead a trail, if we flash out by the time we have gotten out of the dead passage, I should be able to have enough of my power back to flash us both out sans trail."

Jaden just nodded at her words, and though he did not trust her, knew that his power was not going to return as quickly as hers.

They ran down the corridor without sound as to not alert the other prisoners and guards. When they approached the passage she closed it off with shadows and a snare trap to cause a collapse should someone try to enter after them.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They had escaped to the upper part of the underworld and Amaranda grasped his shoulder before flashing them out to the one place no one besides her and her family could go. Kalosis.


	4. Chapter 3: The Room Without Doors

_They had escaped to the upper part of the underworld and Amaranda grasped his shoulder before flashing them out to the one place no one besides her and her family could go. Kalosis._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Amaranda leaned on her dresser while Jaden sat in a chair in the corner of her room in her mother's home. After a moment she threw off the stolen jacket and turned to Jaden, "I'm going to take a quick shower and change." She nodded to the other bathroom, "You may use that one, oh and my mother has yet to notice that we're here. So please keep it down, I'd like her to remain oblivious."

"Is there any way out?"

"No, I never had a need other than to just flash in and out. We can stay for the day, it's far easier to move about when night falls."

Jaden just nodded at her words and went into the other bathroom. Amaranda turned and entered the other. She turned the water on and peeled the rags off her skin and grimaced as she felt a wound that closed over the cloth reopen.

After scrubbing an eternity's worth of grime off her body she used the sink and filled it with water. She looked into it and the image of the mortal realm appeared and she watched with rapt fascination at the humans. Clothing had changed much more than she had originally realized. Women wore pants and shorts that showed much, and undergarments where no longer painful to even look at.

Amaranda smiled and summoned onto the counter a pair of black pants and sheer red lace top with it's black undershirt. Along with the clothes, she summoned suitable undergarments and shoes; heels, to be exact. After looking into the water for a moment she applied black mascara and eyeliner along with a crimson lip. After checking to make sure that she had applied correctly and dressed appropriately, Amaranda drained the water and left the bathroom.

Jaden was sitting in the chair again with new clothes on himself. His head was leaning back, up towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. "The sun is setting, we can leave with the next hour." He notified her.

She sat in the chair across from him with her legs crossed and poured wine out of a glass decanter on the coffee table.

Jaden lowered his head and looked her in the eyes, "No food?"

Amaranda blinked and tilted her head to the side, "No need to eat as I only feel one hunger. Would you like some though?" she poured another glass and held it out. "I can get some for you if you would like me to?"

Jaden took the glass and shook his head. "I'm fine. I do have a question for you though."

She smiled, "Ask away,"

"Do you know of your younger brother, Apostolos?"

She appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Other than second hand information and the basics, no."

"I know that he is my half-brother by Apollymi and her husband Archon. He was born to the royal family in Greece around 9548 BC. I was imprisoned approximately 5230 years before his birth. I also have a little knowledge over his time with the Greek Goddess, Artemis. Time that produced a daughter, Katra, I believe, is her name."

"You know a lot for someone who has spent almost 17,000 years imprisoned." He questioned her with a glint of suspicion in his eyes.  
"You would be surprised at the length that guards and other prisoners speak. Occasionally they do speak of things that interest me." She replied truthfully with a smiled and downed the wine she had been drinking. "The sun has set, I assume you are ready to leave?"

"Where do you plan on going?"

"To meet my baby brother, of course." Jaden nodded at her reply.

"He is married now, to a human that has your mother's blessing. They had their first child within the past year."

"What is the human's name?" she tilted her head to the side again.

"Soteria. I met her once while running an errand for my masters."

"Masters?"

"Noir and Azura." He shrugged, but Amaranda knew that he wanted them dead in the worst way possible. Unlike most who wanted them dead, he had a close-to-home reason to want them dead and gone.

"Hmm… If you want, I might be able to find a way out of the servitude."

He glared at her and she lifted an eyebrow in response, "How would you do that?"

"Kill them." Amaranda replied simply. "I'm not bound to them in any fashion and beyond that, I, on principle, dislike them."

"Acheron seems to follow the old Atlantean God-Laws." At this, Jaden saw her eyebrows lift up in surprise.

"Why? It's not like any of the others were ever bound to them, besides the fact that rules are meant to be broken." She paused as realization dawned, "Ah… I forgot, God of Final Fate…. Time-related gods are always so persnicky towards matters of balance."

"Persnicky?"

She shrugged, "It fit."

She went silent then began again, "Ready?"

"Yes."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Amaranda flashed them to a deserted alley a block away from her brother's home and looked towards Jaden, "Do you wish to come? I doubt all you power is back already."

Jaden nodded and followed her as she walked down the road towards her sibling's house.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

* * *

_**Soooooo... I'm really curious on how everyone who has read this likes it. So remember to REVIEW, FAVE, and/or FOLLOW! Send me a PM of you have any questions or simply wish to make a suggestion! I'd love to hear some imput! **_

_**-Erin :)**_

_**P.S. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Dark-Hunter series. Sherrilyn Kenyon does and I make no claims towards those rights. I make no profit from writting this story. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENTDED!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions

_**Amaranda flashed them to a deserted alley a block away from her brother's home and looked towards Jaden, "Do you wish to come? I doubt all you power is back already."**_

_**Jaden nodded and followed her as she walked down the road towards her sibling's house.**_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Amaranda stood on the porch with Jaden leaning against the steps with his arms-crossed and a look of exhaustion clouding his features. She sighed and knocked on the door and waited.

A slender woman with brown hair and eyes of the same color came to the door. Reading glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose and she smiled at Amaranda.

Amaranda smiled warmly at her sister-in-law, "Hello, Tory, I presume? I was wondering if your husband was in residence."

"Not right now, but he said he's on his way home. Would you like to come in?" Amaranda nodded and stepped inside, Jaden sliding in as well behind her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you look so much like Apollymi?" Quick little chicky, she was.

"I do not mind," Amaranda paused and followed her into the living room. "Apollymi is my mother."

Tory's eyebrows rose at her words. And she frowned, "I didn't know Ash had a sister."

"Strange. I didn't know that either…" A voice came from the door which they had entered through. Acheron, all 6' 8 of him, was decked out in all black with his hair the color of night with red streaks throughout.

Amaranda shifted her weight as she examined the Atlantean. He bore strong resemblance to Archon, as well as Apollymi. She had no doubt that this was Acheron. His twin would never give off such an aura of power.

Tory had taken the time to move closer to the door and stand next to Acheron. Amaranda smiled and let him look her over. "Hello."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Acheron looked over the woman cautiously and cursed. Not again. Someone had been lying to him again because there was no doubt she was _at least_ part Atlantean. Her resemblance to Apollymi was uncanny; she looked like she could be his mother's twin. Except for small things like her taller height and youthful features.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Mhmm…" Amaranda rocked from side to side as she did the math.

"Let's see…imprisoned 5230 years before you came about… that makes 16,791…then I was alive 3628 years predating the imprisonment…" She stopped mumbling, "That would make me… really fucking old. Damn that's depressing."

"Can you give a more exact number?"

"20,419 years this April."

Tory let out as whistle." Damn, that is old…"

Amaranda grimaced, "Isn't it?"

"Where were you imprisoned?" Acheron asked, his tone far more relaxed than before.

Amaranda shifted her weight from leg to leg. "I was imprisoned in the Shaded Keep first-"

"Shaded Keep?" Tory looked confused yet curious at the name.

Amaranda waved her words off then clarified, "The Atlantean version of Tartarus. It was kept within another plane, a mirror one. It was very similar to 'Limbo' or even the place ghosts go when they no longer have a body to inhabit." She paused, "Anyway, I was removed and locked in Tartarus when Apollymi destroyed Atlantis. It was interesting, the plane the Keep was kept on seemed to shatter slowly…" she looked wistful at the memories.

She snapped out of it, "So I have been in Tartarus and the Keep for a total of 16,791 years. Or else I would have at least said 'hi' beforehand."

Ash nodded and turned towards Jaden, "What happened to you that you met her?"

Jaden leaned against the wall and cleared his throat, "Got summoned, trapped, and chained up in the same cage."

Ash looked at Amaranda again, "How did you two get out?"

Amaranda shrugged, "Killed the prickish-guard, took his power, took a cave out."

Tory sat down in the chair and Amaranda sat down on one of the two couches with her legs crossed at the knee, back straight. Tory sat a little straighter in her chair when Amaranda sat down, though she would never admit it, Amaranda made her feel small under her gaze.

Her eyes, though matching Apollymi's, held a steely confidence and never ending knowledge. Tory had a hard time keeping eye contact with the woman and kept quiet.

Ash sat down across from Amaranda and looked at his older sister for a long time. Amaranda was not fazed and appeared perfectly comfortable.

"Who locked you away?"

"My brother on my Father's side."

"And who is that?"

Amaranda appeared nervous and let her legs slide into a more relaxed position while her shoulders slumped down slightly.

"Savitar."

* * *

_**Soooooo... I'm really curious on how everyone who has read this likes it. So remember to REVIEW, FAVE, and/or FOLLOW! Send me a PM of you have any questions or simply wish to make a suggestion! I'd love to hear some imput!**_

_**-Erin :)**_

_**P.S. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Dark-Hunter series. Sherrilyn Kenyon does and I make no claims towards those rights. I make no profit from writting this story. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENTDED!**_

_**P.s.s. check out my other D-H fanfics:**  
_

_**~Breaking the Cycle**_

_**~Dying for You**_


End file.
